


A Little of Both Will Even It out

by Turntechdickhead



Category: Long Exposure (Webcomic), long exposure
Genre: Acceptance, Bi, Bisexuality, Character Growth, Closeted Character, Coming Out, Complicated Relationships, Denial, Eventual acceptance, First Time, Fluff, Gay, Homophobia, Jonas is clueless, Long Exposure (Webcomic) - Freeform, M/M, Mitch is super gay, NSFW, Nerds in Love, One-Sided Attraction, Photography, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning, Skateboarding, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Sneaking Out, at the beginning, joey he loves you, rough coming out, shy sexytimes, who said you can teach old dogs new tricks?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-10-30 01:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10865790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turntechdickhead/pseuds/Turntechdickhead
Summary: Mitch and Jonas grow together.sometimes mixing is a good thing, Jonas and Mitch help each other while messin' around after school.bad influences can help people grow(will not include the implied eat disorders unless i feel its necessary to the story))Read the comic here!: http://longexposurecomic.com/all characters belong to Mars ( sm0keplanet )





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i will be stating this cause i really love these two kids  
> there should be at least a few parts with more intimacy but it'll be mild until it starts getting deep.  
> ill update whenever i can  
> please comments and leave suggestions  
> 'things' means its a thought

Today just happened to be one of those days, Jonas was waiting outside under some trees. It wasn't often that he would have to wait but today he decided to come around while mitch was smoking. Jonas had made it clear that he didn't want to join MItch in any of the drugs and opted to just stay outside. it was actually a really nice day and they were going down to where the flood happened. It had kind of become a place they would often go.

"hurry up man it's hot you here!" he yelled out to Mitch. 

Mitch came out a few minutes later, taking a deep breath and sending a warm smile over to Jonas. Jonas was used to seeing the smile but it always made him feel... what he could only describe as nervous. The smile wasn't mischievous but more laid back and seemed more relaxed, calm, content. 

'what are you thinking? he's just high as heck and that's it. calm down' Jonas thought to himself.

"Yo, Joey. where we going this time? the usual place?" he said rather smoothly.

Mitch was not quite off his balls baked but enough to have his muscles calm and relaxed while hanging out with Jonas. He didn't always do this, especially around Jonas but today he didn't think about the time when Jonas decided to some around. he finished off quickly to not keep Jonas waiting, spraying himself with some random body spray he had gotten a long time ago. 

"back to where the flood happened, this time let's not go over the fence. I don't need Dean hearing that I suddenly got dragged to the station." Jonas said with a groan as he stood and wiped the dirt off of his clothes.

He gave Mitch a smile and signalled to the road. The woods were only a short walk from where they were. Jonas hopped onto his skateboard and rode slowly next to Mitch. 

“Do you know how to ride?” he asked casually. 

The silence was more casual now that they had hung out more, Jonas had begun to take more of an interest in Mitch’s past since he isn't so much of a bully now and Jonas actually considered him a friend. He would often ask easy questions to get small facts. They wouldn't really get too deep into things because Jonas was still grounded and because it never felt like the right time. They would always keep it light. 

“Nah, looks easy though,” his voice was rough and quiet when they would talk like this. 

“I guess. Do you maybe want to try?” he asked with a smile.

Jonas always picked up things relatively quickly so it did feel like this should be easy enough. He stepped off of his skateboard and stopped it, looking at Mitch for an answer. 

“I mean… I dunno Spots.”

 

“Oh come on, you scared?” Jonas said teasingly 

The nick name made him roll his eyes as he nudged Mitch closer and eventually onto the Skateboard. The roads were clear and the whole street was baren. 

“It'll be fun. Don't you trust me?” he said jokingly.

Mitch looked at him unsure. He stepped on and turned to face Jonas, holding his shoulders and looking him in the eyes. His balance was wobbly and he couldn't quite get a good stance for a minute until he focused on his foot placement rather than Jonas’s smile.

“I trust you... but if i fall i'm blamin’ you” he said nervously.

Jonas laughed quietly, smiling as he moved Mitch’s hands to a better place and started walking. He would see if Mitch could balance alright on his own, his lanky arms gripping Jonas’s tighter when he would start to lose his balance 

 

“Okay, try on your own, just kick off with the foot that is most comfortable.” 

Mitch tried, eventually losing his balance and falling onto the other who was walking in front of him. They both laughed as they laughed in the road for a few minutes until they heard a car coming. 

“Heck! Cmon, we’re almost there!” Jonas said as he grabbed his skateboard and Mitch’s hard, running into the woods where he saw a trail. They had walked through here many times and they knew where to go. Mitch was slightly out of breath after the laughing and running but he walked it off until they got to some large boulders where they sat. Jonas was equipped with his backpack that he would bring every time they went out. Once they were comfortable he pulled out some books and did some research and eventually gathered some samples. Mitch took a more chill alternative and laid back. His breathing was slow and deep as he watched the clouds. 

“Need any help Spots?” he offered after about a half hour.

Mitch sat up and stretched, looking at the river they had stopped by. 

“Yeah, can you maybe look up some random facts about what happened to the wildlife around here? Maybe get some pictures too” he said

Once he finished writing the sentences he tossed Mitch his phone from his back pocket, giving a brief explanation of what to do before sending him off. 

Jonas worked quietly and allowed Mitch to do as he please. His phone had a simple a password that he had actually given to Mitch. After taking a few pictures of trees and the water and some plants near the water Mitch decided to snoop a little. The phone was pretty plain, a few messages that he didn't care to look through. Eventually he decided to look through the pictures that were there. None were too interesting but even Mitch knew some nice pictures when he saw them. Joey had some nice pictures that he took. Many of them were shit in nature but others were of friends. There were a few of Mitch that he didn't even know that Jonas took. He smiled and looked away, closing out of the gallery and snapping a few more pictures. He went back to Jonas and gave him his phone back, telling him what he took pictures of. They weren't great but they would work. They stayed out for a little longer before They started getting cold and Jonas had to go home. It was simple but it was nice to just have some alone time with each other.

They split ways and Mitch gave him a half hug before running off 

“See ya at school Spots!” he yelled out and waved 

“Good night Mitch!”


	2. small thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a few things that im just going to talk about  
> not an update

Okay so i have up to chapter 6 planned out (not finished but planned) and a few things will come up  
they will talk about a healthier lifestyle but i will not get too in depth with Mitch's problems.   
He will barely eat openly until that chapter, but it wont say anything in specific as to his problem but more alone the lines of   
"hey, at least eat healthy. im here for you but you gotta try" type of thing.  
Chapter 5 will be little nsfw LMAO GOOD LUCK WITH THAT KIDDOS   
imworking on chapter 2 currently and i should be done in the next few days, im lazy okay.   
anyway, feel free to leave feedback and comments <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> swimming and a movie.  
> Jonas sneaks out but doesn't get in trouble... this time.  
> starts and ends with texts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3f3K2sEHuIM  
> what i listened to while writing thischapter

Mitch~ -

Me: hey Mitch, do you wanna hang out today? Dean is sick so im out of house arrest till he’s btter.

Me: *better

Mitch: yeh il be ovr in 20 

Jonas had been bored out of his mind because the whole house needed to stay quiet for Dean. It was saturday afternoon and there was no reason for him to stay home but everyone was busy. Mitch wasn't his last resort, there were still a few people after him. He could be doing whatever work that Carmen had left him with but that didn't seem as appealing as messing around in with Mitch. 

‘He really has gone higher on the list of people I like to hang out with’ he thought to himself.

His slow thoughts were interrupted by one of the younger kids bursting through the door, he had fallen off the couch from where he was lying and whisper yelled at her 

“Shhh!! Dean is sleeping!” 

The short girl giggled and spoke loudly, looking up at him 

“Someone's waiting outside” she spoke with laughter in her voice. 

Jonas grabbed his bag and walked out, seeing Mitch sitting on his porch smoking a cigarette. 

“You know they don’t like people smoking out here”

Mitch shrugged and stood, tossing the cigarette away and stepping on it. He didn’t speak much until a few minutes later when he wanted to know where they were going. 

“There’s supposed to be a show tonight but it's nice out so before that maybe we could swim of something.” Jonas mentioned with a shrug.

He was warm and could feel the humid air around him. Jonas wasn't usually one to swim bu tit was calm and he was in a mood. Even though he wanted to jump in some water he couldn't help but feel self conscious about himself. He could feel his body heat a little more, maybe it was just the sun making him feel like this. He was really glad that a lot of things were really close to the house.

On the other hand Mitch was warm for a different reason. He had thought about it since he had first come back. He had wondered for a long time why he felt like someone was missing when he was in Juvie. Even though anyone could feel lonely, nothing would fill that space until he could be with Jonas. Before he disregarded it and now that he sees Jonas more often he feels lonely when he isn't there. Mitch knew he was gay and openly argues with homophobic people when they try and make a point of being assholes. 

“Sounds chill, its fuckin’ hot out today” he said excitedly. 

As they walked on the empty road Mitch would often pick up a pebble and throw it away with his powers. Sometimes we would flick a few at Jonas to get his attention. 

“You wanna practice those powers?” he asked, holding a larger rock up in the air in front of Jonas. 

“Oh uh, yeah sure.” he said nervously. 

Jonas still didn't have full control over his powers yet so he was a bit nervous and decided to take the risk. He focused on the rock and slowly, a light yellowish light started to appear. The sun was shining bright and he tried to swing it. He missed. 

“Hahah dude, your fuckin’ amazing.” Mitch laughed crudely

Jonas was more determined now, he focused again and his the rock, just about slicing it in half. Mitch who wasn't super into it dropped both pieces with a surprise

“Jesus Christ joey, that was awesome!” he practically yelled out. 

Jonas smiled and laughed at his sudden reaction. It wasn't that big of a rock but it made him happy that Mitch was so entertained by it. They eventually got to a large lake, many jokes later they were both in the water, soaked and laughing. Jonas had set down his backpack and looked out onto the water from the slight cliff thing where they stood. Mitch left whatever was in his pockets with Jonas’s bag. 

“Ey Joey, you can swim right?” Mitch asked with a mischievous grin.  
He moved and stood behind Jonas, holding his shoulders.

“Y-yes.. Wh-” Jonas stuttered out nervously

“HOLD ‘UR BREATH SPOTS” he yelled out and pushed Jonas. 

What he didn't know was that Jonas grabbed Mitch’s arm while falling. A bright green light came to life and surrounded them as they both screamed and fell about 30 feet into the water. Jonas was terrified but got to the surface and yelled as Mitch came back up and held tightly to the heavier male. 

“HOLY SHIT” 

Once they both calmed down they realized that the water wasn't too deep but good to swim in. There were laughs coming out of both as they splashed each other and dunked each other under the water. 

“You’re horrible Mitch!!” Yelled Jonas with water getting in his face.

He retaliated with a huge splash that he learned from years of water fights with the other fosters. Their smiles were wide as the splashed slowed down. Mitch had decided to have a race and see who could make it to the sand first. Mitch won but on the way back Jonas grabbed his leg from under the water and scared him, getting himself a lead back to the rocks on the overhang. Eventually when they both started to get tired they floated calmly on the water, bumping once and awhile. The talked about random things and Jonas started to glow pink when he laughed, it did not only surround him but Mitch too. They were close to the shore where the water was a little more shallow. Once Jonas realized that he was glowing he blushed and looked away, the water pushing them together with its waves. A large wave came in and he was pushed into Mitch. He didn't know what else to do and laughed when Mitch shook the water from his hair. 

“Jerk!!” 

He said it jokingly and moved away from him, walking up onto the shore. He shook his hair like a dog and let the water splash around him. After realizing what happened Mitch came back up to the shore and did the same, following Jonas back up the rocks to get their stuff. 

“Its getting late, you wanna stop by my place to get a change of clothes before we head out to the movie?” Jonas asked casually.

They dried off for the most part on the way back, The house was quiet and he decided to let Mitch in instead of making him wait outside. He changed his clothes and grabbed an extra hoodie for Mitch, it might get cold. Sue was already home and the other kids were playing in the back, she was in the kitchen making food and drinking a cup of coffee. He greeted her and gave her a hug, holding a short conversation.

“Could i maybe borrow your car for a few hours tonight? I was really hoping I could go to a movie with a friend. It's been a long time since I have asked-” He was cut off

“Yes, you can. Try not to be home too late. Don't get in trouble and have fun. Not later than midnight. You know the rules.” she said understandingly. 

He smiled and thanked her as she handed him the keys. He smiled and walked out to where Mitch was, shaking the keys and walking up to him. Mitch was finishing off frying his hair in the living room, looking at some pictures of the kids. More specifically he held one of Jonas and Sidney with Sure and Dean when they were younger and taken in here. 

“That felt like so long ago” Jonas said softly. 

Mitch looked at him and gave an understanding nod, setting down the picture and turning to Jonas, looking at him then what he held. 

“Nice! You got a ride!” he said excitedly

Jonas smiled and nodded, you ready to go? The sun looks like it's going down already” 

Mitch gave him a questioning look, wondering why the sun setting had anything to do with anything. 

“Oh! We’re going to a drive in. I thought i said that,”

“Fuck man that's cool!”

Jonas smacked his arm, reminding him that Sue and Dean hate swearing. Once they finally headed out Jonas grabbed the hoodie. He made sure he had some money and they left. Jonas pulled over at a liquor store and went in, grabbing some snacks and two drinks ( no alcohol to Mitch’s slight disappointment). Then they were off. Jonas payed and they went in. Mitch tried to protest to not paying but Jonas just shoved the drink in Mitch’s face. The movie started and Jonas turned off the car, grabbing the hoodie from the back and giving it Mitch.  
“Here, take his.” he said quietly.

He opened the door and went to the back, sitting in the back of the old Pickup. He motioned for Mitch to join him. He did and the movie was interesting, the snacks flowing between the two males and Jonas eventually falling asleep. He leaned on Mitch, his warmth moving to the other. The movie ended in after about 20 minutes. Mitch woke him up and pet his hair gently. He never knew how soft his hair was since Jonas wore his hat a lot. 

“Yo Joey, the movie’s over. You wanna get up?” he asked quietly

“Yeah, i will.” he said groggily.

Mitch stood, stretching and gathering up the empty bags and bottles not wanting to leave a mess for Jonas to get yelled at about later. He had grown to be protective of the shorter male. It wasn't a huge deal but is Dean set one hand to hurt Jonas he wouldn't hesitate to make him pay. Jonas had fallen back asleep. Mitch got in into the passenger seat after a few minutes and took the keys. 

“Ill drive. I swear i won't do anything illegal. Joey, you sleep it'll be fine” 

Mitch held to his words, driving at carefully at the speed limit and going straight to Jonas’s house. He didn't tell Jonas that his license was taken and pulled into the driveway, waking him up and telling him he was home. Mitch decided to just walk home after making sure Jonas was alright since it wasn't too far of a walk. He looked at his cracked phone screen and sent a quick message

-Joey :v-

Me: Gnite spots. Talk to u tmrrw

He turned off the screen, Jonas didn't answer so he went straight to his room, flopping down on his bed. He didn't realize just how exhausted he was. The last thing he thought before falling asleep was that he could smell Jonas’s hoodie. It was nice and calming and he slipped off for the night.


	4. In Which Jonas Is a Good, Oblivious Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonas's p.o.v
> 
> Mitch: 420 babbbbyy
> 
> Me: what does that even mean?

It was the middle of the week and Jonas was clogged up with school work. He wanted a distraction but with the end of the year coming loser he knew finals would be a plain. He was always told to stay on top of his work and keep good grades. The last time he was yelled at about his grades was back in middle school and it was a C+ not a failing grade and after going through being grounded and scolded repeatedly he decided to just keep them up. He was some huge school nerd like some people like to think though, he just did his work and did what he liked once he was sure he wouldn't get yelled at. He sighed and put his head down on his desk, the papers slightly crinkled when he moved. It was warm out but not too warm and it seemed like a nice day but here he was studying for a dumb test and trying not to be bored out of his mind. He grabbed his phone and checked the time [4:19] he sighed and rolled his eyes, seeing a new message from Mitch 

Mitch: 420 babbbbyy

Me: what does that even mean?

Mitch: u rlly dont kno

Me: well I guess but what’s the big deal?

Mitch: come ovr

Me: … be over in 20

Jonas eventually makes it to Mitch’s run down trailer, seeing him already waiting for him. He was wearing another one of his horribly inappropriate t-shirts that seemed to come out of nowhere and his raggedy old ripped jeans. He stood and walked over to him, giving a smile and motioning for Jonas to follow him.  
“I have this place I like to hang out in. like a fort I guess”  
Jonas nodded and followed him, kicking the a small rock around as he followed behind Mitch. They had been walking for a good 10 minutes before Jonas had decided to say anything. He hadn't been talking too much recently because he felt like Mitch wouldn't just let him die and that seemed to be good enough to keep his questions at bay.  
“Hey Mitch, are we almost there? We’ve been walking for a while now”  
Mitch shrugged, giving a look around and turning back to Jonas  
“Yeah, it's actually just around these huge rocks”  
He smiled and lead him back, there was what looked like a small shack or tree house on the ground. He was old but nice and solid. He lead Jonas inside, telling him to sit wherever.  
“Why did we come all the way out here?” Jonas asked, singing a spot and wiping off the dirt.  
“First, this is my hideout. This is where I come to chill. No one knows about it or is allowed in unless I bring ‘em” he said while digging around. Even though it was small and Mitch had to crouch down a bit, there was actually more in there than expected. There was a little place that was dug out on the ground that held a box. On the side opposite of Jonas there was a small table that had a lot of scratches and carvings.  
“Did you make this yourself?” Jonas asked, touching the carvings that littered the walls.  
“Yeah, it was a while ago. I was probably in fuckin’ elementary school” he shrugged and dug out what he was looking for from the box. He stood and turned to JOnas, giving him a smile and setting it down on the shitty table.  
“What is that?”  
“A bong” he said with a laugh.  
Jonas was a ‘good kid’, as good as needed while you have a cop for a dad so he hadn’t ever seen anything like this outside of a few odd videos he would see online. Of course he had never tried smoking weed but he didn't really know what it was like. It smelled so bad in the small room but he eventually got used to it.  
“I don't smoke Mitch. This is a bad idea” he said nervously.  
“I know cause you're a goodie little bitch but c’mon Joey. you gotta try it one time.”  
Jonas bit his lip and thought about it.  
One time can't hurt right?  
In the time that Jonas was thinking, Mitch had already sat himself down on the ground with the bong in front of him, taking a few deep drags of smoke into his lungs. He held it for a few seconds and let it go and blowing the smoke out into Jonas’s face.  
“Are you goin’ to do it or not Spots?”  
Jonas coughed and swatted the cloud of smoke out of his face, deciding to sit across from Mitch and watch what he did. Mitch smiled and put the lighter back up to the bowl. He took a long breath and Jonas watched as the smoke curled up inside. Mitch had his eyes closed and only opened them to look at Jonas as he was moving.  
“You think you can try?” he asked, coughing a few times while letting go.  
“I don't know..” Jonas said while rubbing the back of his neck.  
“What if Dean finds out?”  
Mitch just shook his head and moved in closer, setting the bong in Jonas’s lap.  
“It’ll be fine Spots. No one knows about this place”  
Jonas sighed and decided to go for it. Maybe if was the smoke that was swirling around the small room or if Mitch was just really good at getting him to make bad decisions but he followed what he had watched Mitch do (with some guidance) and tried it out for himself. As he smoke came up Jonas regretted his decision once the smoke reached his lungs. He pulled away and coughed roughly, his eyes tearing up. Mich patted his back, laughing.  
“You really haven’t smoked before huh” he said, still chuckling.  
Jonas eventually caught his breath and laughed, shoving Mitch roughly  
“Why didn’t you warn me how bad it was! You jerk!”  
They both laughed and Mitch found a comfortable spot next to Jonas, both leaning against the cold wall. He sighed after a little, thinking hard for a moment before looking back at Jonas and poking him in the side.  
“I have a idea if you’re down” he said, flicking the lighter on a few times.  
“I geez, sure i guess.” Jonas said questioningly.  
Mitch looked at him with eyebrows raised. He lit the bowl up once again, breathing in deep, and holding in. He quickly motioned for Jonas to come closer, grabbing Jonas’s cheeks and leaning in. Jonas didn't know what to do and the next thing he knew Mitch’s lips were on his and there was some warmth coming in. He inhaled the smoke that was flowing into his mouth. It was still bad but not as bad as before. Mitch pulled away once he felt like it was good enough, he let out the rest of what he had and looked at Jonas. Both of their faces were red and Jonas coughed a few times as he let out the smoke.  
“You could have warned me!” he said once he was alright.  
Mitch shrugged and went for another hit. Jonas watched him do it again, biting his lip as he felt himself smile.  
“Again?” he asked with a smile, his eyes dilated.  
Mitch nodded, pulling Jonas back in. This time he was ready, his mouth going straight to the others. Jonas let go again soon after, the whole process going a few more times until be was sitting in Mitch’s lap, face red and laughing at something he didn't even remember. Mitch’s hands rested on the sides of Jonas’s hips, the bong set aside. Everything just felt so comfortable and he didn't really think it through until he was kissing Jonas for real. Nether gave it much thought as they connected again, their mouths moving together through the sloppy kiss. Jonas’s hands were on Mitch’s face, he could feel the stubble on his face and he breathed heavily. They had been sloppily making out for maybe 4-5 minutes already and breathing was a bit ragged, Mitch’s hands were under Jonas’s shirt and both had gotten a bit ‘excited’ as the events persisted. Eventually Mitch felt his stomach grumble and they stopped, panting and slightly sweaty. Jonas bit his lip again, removing himself from his place on Mitch’s lap, wiping himself off.  
“We should get some food.”  
He said with a slight embarrassment. Once everything was put away Jonas tied the sweatshirt he had around his waist, Mitch doing the same with the once that Jonas had given him. They ate and laughed and just didn't talk about what happened, Jonas eventually going home and quickly sneaking to his room and showering. His clothes were all thrown in the wash and No one seemed to even notice that he had come home at nearly 10pm.


End file.
